Who are you?
by BBforever23
Summary: After Booth awakes from the coma he doesn't remember Dr. Brennan but, he can't get her off his mind. When he finally sees her again he learns that she is getting married and for some reason he is furious.NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I know it's not rated M yet but it will be. I'm going to give you a few glimses of M however, you won't get the big bang until later in the story so keep reading please! I would love reviews good or bad please. This is my first post so I'm excited.

* * *

When he finally looked at her for the first time since his surgery she heard him say three little words.

"Who are you?" Granted those aren't the three words any of us wanted to hear. But those are the words that came from his mouth and as soon as they did, Tempe's heart sank.

She has worked with Booth for over four years. They were together almost everyday. They even made a habit out of eating supper together after a case was closed. He wasn't just her partner he was her friend. Although Angela would argue that it was more than that. Angela would go as far to say that they were in _love_. Tempe didn't believe in love. She knew that when people thought they were in love it was, in all probability, neurons firing and hormones changing due to an attractive individual that had symmetrical features and good structure for mating. That was her standard anthropological view. She relied on science more than love. After all, science never abandons you. It's always there and always correct. But, none of that really mattered anymore. It didn't matter that he drew a line between them years ago, it didn't matter that he was the only person that knew her better than she knew herself. None of it mattered because he didn't even know her name anymore. And who knows if he ever will. Statistically people seldom recover from amnesia, and if they do it's typically years before they remember everything.

It's been three months since those three words and Booth still hasn't regained his memory. Deputy Director Cullen of the FBI told Tempe just yesterday that Booth still isn't back at work. Tempe last spoke to Booth two months and twenty eight days ago when she told herself that he was better off not knowing her anyway. At least that's what she told herself.

"There appears to be damage to the temporal lobe." Tempe said as she squatted next to a pile of bones. _Bones._ That's what he called her. She missed it terribly, although she would never divulge that information.

"Murder?" Agent Hart stood to the side with his pad and pen in hand.

"Yes. Male, middle aged, early forty's." Hart was a young and eager twenty nine year old FBI agent. He was physically powerful, attractive, and pleasant and Tempe had just agreed to marry him.

Normally she would say that marriage was an antiquated ritual. No one expected her to even have a monogamous relationship, much less marry a man that she had only known for three months and only been dating for one month. Tempe didn't care what they thought. She wanted a progeny. She wanted to have Booths child but he had told her that if he couldn't be a father to the child then he didn't want her to have the baby. Although, he had already gone to the sperm bank and made his donation. He even told her that if anything happened to him during his surgery he wanted her to use his donation to have a child. She just couldn't bring herself to do that, considering the fact that he was still alive and he could someday regain his memory. If he ever did regain his memory he would unquestionably be angry to find that she had used his sperm without his knowledge.

"So, you want everything back at the Jeffersonian Tempe?" Hart asked with a sly smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Ken Hart knew that she didn't love him. She had told him the absolute truth (as she saw it). She told him that she didn't fall in love and she didn't want to get married. He knew all of this but he said that she would change her mind.

Booth had said that very thing two years ago. Tempe had said that she didn't want to have children and he said she'd change her mind. He was right. She changed her mind about that so she decided to change her mind about marriage. She still thought it was an antiquated ritual of course and she told Ken this several times but, he didn't care. He wanted to marry her and he wanted to have children with her. She had wondered if she was doing the right thing by marrying a man she hardly knew but, she did want a child and she didn't want to use just anyone's sperm so this seemed like the most logical solution. Also, Ken is very attractive and considerate. A great candidate for a mate. She still wasn't sure about marriage though, and that's not like her at all. Tempe is typically sure about everything before she answers.

"Yes. I do." Tempe gave him an awkward smile and stood up. She looked in his eyes and tried to feel something for him besides sexual attraction and mating instincts but, she couldn't and she knew she never would.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry still no M rating in this but trust me there will be I already have it written. I'm sorry this one's a little short but they will be longer I asure you. As always please review! I don't care if it's good or bad I just want feedback so when I get some feedback you'll get more!

Okay, so you'll have a little bit more tonight too. Hey I have to give you guys something rated M don't I?

B&B are not mine!

* * *

He knew his name. He knew that he worked for the FBI. He also knew that he had a son named Parker. That's just about it. He couldn't remember details or events and he didn't know exactly what he did at the FBI. Of course he was told those kinds of things by people that said they knew him. A woman named Rebecca told him wonderful details and events about parker. But _he_ didn't remember these things and that made him feel lonely and lost. He knew what he felt for Parker each time he saw him even without knowing much of anything about him. He also knew that his heart strings were pulled on when he saw that woman who was in his room when he woke up, but he couldn't explain it. He told himself that it didn't matter because he hasn't seen that woman (Cullen had told him her name was Dr. Temperance Brennan) since shortly after he woke up from the coma. So, he told himself it didn't matter. She didn't matter. But somehow he knew she did matter very much.

"Booth." Booth whirled around to face whoever it was that was calling him but, he didn't recognize the woman. She looked as if she was in shock.

"Yes?" Booth was puzzled.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't remember." She looked to the side as if she was trying to decide how to explain something.

"I'm Angela Montenegro. You saw me the day after you woke up." She walked closer to him and smiled.

"Oh…." Booth still couldn't recall exactly when he saw her. The only person he remembers clearly for the first few days after waking up was Dr. Temperance Brennan. For some reason he didn't feel comfortable with that name, and wanted to call her something else but he couldn't think of what.

"I work with Brennan." Booths mind snapped and his attention was immediately occupied by this woman standing in front of him.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

She laughed and ran up to him grabbing him around the neck and hugging him tightly.

"Yes." She said still laughing when she let him go. "That's the one. Gosh, it's been so long since I've seen you! I can't believe you haven't gotten your memory back yet.

I've wanted to come and see you but Brennan said that wouldn't be a good idea, she said it might slow your progress if you've had any. But I guess you haven't huh?" She stopped rambling and took a deep breath. Booth could tell that she was waiting for him to talk.

"Yeah I know, the doc says that I should go back to work and see if that brings back some of my memory. He says that familiar activities and places could help jump start my brain but Deputy Director Cullen says he can't let me do field work, so I don't see how that will help."

Angela gasped and grabbed Booth's arm and began to yank him along.

"Well, come on then we have to get you back to the lab." Angela had a devious look in her eye.

"The lab?" Booth was completely puzzled again. "I thought I worked for the FBI?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB At The Lab BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth's eyes had to focus once he walked into the lab. The bright, and shinny, surface of it all was blinding. Angela had told him in the car that he spent a lot of time here when he was working cases. That fact was confirmed when as soon as he walked in he felt a sense on familiarity.

"Wow" He said in a huff of air as he took in the sights. This place was bright and open and for some reason it wasn't what he was expecting.

As he got close to a platform in the middle of the room he saw her. He stopped in his tracks and stared unknowingly. She was stunning. That was all he could think. She looked even better than the pictures in her books. Yes, Booth had read all of her books when he found them in his apartment. He was absolutely intrigued by them, and by her.

As Booth looked at her, a bizarre thing happened. For the past three months he had felt lost and lonely but, as soon as she turned her head and looked back at him he felt an overwhelming sense of home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The day had just begun and already she was hallucinating. She has had this problem before. She would be working over a set of bones as usual, and she'd look up and see Booth standing just below the platform for a split second but when she'd blink he would disappear. That's why she tried not to blink when it happened just now. She couldn't stop it though, and she finally had to. However, when she opened her eyes this time he was still there. She tried again. Nope, still there.

"Booth!" She said finally and when she did an old familiar smile came across his face. _He remembers!_ She thought with immense joy. This thought made her so happy that she lost all control of her logic and ran to him. She grabbed him around his neck and clung to him for dear life.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this one has a little bit of what you are waiting for. Just remember it gets steamy later... I just couldn't seem to make it happen too quickly for these two. As always please review!

Oh, and as much as I regret it Bones is not mine.

* * *

When she said his name his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest, his pulse began to race, and his palms were drowning in sweat. The only thing he could do was smile and when he did he immediately regretted it. She smiled back a gorgeous smile that made his heart stop. Then another terrible thing happened. She ran to him and the next thing he knew, she was hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, pressing her closer to him. That wasn't a good idea on his part. When he felt her firm breasts pressed against him, his body began to react in a way that would embarrass him if she knew. He had to stop before he lost control. He took his arms off of her waist and placed them on her shoulders pushing back until he had her at arms length.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." He said once he could finally breathe. Her smile fell and he didn't know why but he wanted to make it better right away, he just didn't know how. She took her eyes off of his and looked at Angela whom Booth had completely forgotten was right beside him.

"He still doesn't remember does he?" She looked angry and Booth thought a little hurt.

"Sweetie, he's right here, you can ask him yourself." Angela smiled at Dr. Brennan and Booth was still completely clueless.

"Um, no I don't remember." She looked at him one more time and then turned and stalked away. Booth had the urge to follow her and put his hand on the small of her back. But he didn't.

"Sweetie!" Angela called after Dr. Brennan in an exasperated tone and then turned to Booth.

"Stay!" Angela commanded him with her hand out, palm facing him as if he were a dog, then she chased after Dr. Brennan. But he did stay. He didn't want to leave this place unless she left. He didn't want to leave her side at all. But he stayed right were Angela had told him to….Like a good dog.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Sweetie, you can't just cut him out of your life because he doesn't remember you!" Angela had followed Tempe into her office and shut the door behind her.

"Ange, I know you are trying to help but, don't! Why did you have to bring him here Ange?" Tempe's heart was racing wildly and she didn't like it. That hug was too much. He had squeezed her and pressed her closer to him and it felt so right. She felt him grow and she wanted him inside her. _Urg, No!_ She wanted her logic and calm back and it didn't show signs of returning anytime soon. When she thought that he remembered her she felt like jumping for joy and, when he said her name she knew she had jumped too soon.

"Because Brennan, you have to face this man. If the tables were turned and you were the one who couldn't remember him would he just abandon you?" Tempe was pacing the room while Angela was sitting on the couch with her body turned toward Brennan.

"If that were the case, it would be the logical thing to do since we wouldn't be working together." But, Tempe knew Booth wouldn't do that. She knew if the tables were turned, Booth would be right by her side helping her through it. That's a perfect example of why she had to let him forget her. She wasn't good enough for him. He is the heart, and he is the soul. _Oh God! What was she thinking!_ This is illogical! It is impossible for any human to be a heart, or a soul! _That's it. I've lost my mind._ She thought to herself.

"Brennan, you and Booth are _not_ just partners and you know that. I know you won't admit to anything but friendship with him but even then sweetie, if you were a true friend to Booth, you wouldn't just let him go through this without you. Weather _he_ knows it or not, he needs you." There was a long silence and Brennan knew she had to listen to reason.

"You are correct, Angela. Thank you." It didn't matter what she felt about Booth now anyway, she was going to marry Ken.

"So, I guess I could invite him to the wedding." Right away she wished she hadn't said that out loud. She had forgotten to tell Angela about that small detail and Tempe knew Angela would be livid.

"What wedding?" Angela stood up slowly and walked over to Brennan who had stopped pacing and had a regretful look on her face.

"Brennan, What wedding?" Angela asked again sternly.

"_My_ wedding." Brennan said finally and when she saw Angela's eyes roll back in her head she knew she had made a mistake.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys and gals, sorry so short and not much of an M rating this time but the only chance I have to write dirty sences is when my daughter goes to sleep. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

As always, please, please, please review! And Bones is not mine.

"Angela?" Tempe pressed the wet wash cloth to Angela's head and called her name for the fifth time.

"Ugh. Wh-what happened?" Angela asked as she came to. "How did I get in the floor?"

"You fainted Ange."

"Ugh. Huh, I could have sworn you said that you were going to invite Booth to _your_ wedding." Angela let out a few uneasy chuckles.

"I did Angela." Brennan took the cold washcloth off of Angela's head and helped her sit up.

"I don't believe this! Ms. "Marriage is an Antiquated Ritual" is getting married! And NOT getting married to Booth! Look sweetie, I know you're all about logic so let _me_ tell _you_ that this is NOT logical!" Angela stood up and grabbed Brennan by the shoulders trying to sake some sense into her.

"Yes it is Angela. I still think that marriage is an antiquated ritual but Ken is, anthropology speaking, a good mate but, he won't have children with me unless I marry him. I want a progeny Angela, and I genuinely like Ken and he's very good sexually. So, yes it is logical. We as humans have evolved over time and I've realized that I need to adapt and evolve. So, when Ken asked me this morning I said yes."

Angela stared at her for a long time before saying anything then she dropped her hands off of Tempe's shoulders.

"Okay sweetie, that's a big load of crap but, I know that I can't fight you on this. You'll have to make your own mistakes and find out on your own. But sweetie, I have one question."

"Anything, Angela."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angela looked down at her feet.

"It didn't cross my mind until a minute ago. But I did want to ask you a question about the wedding."

"Shoot." Angela said and then knew what Brennan would say to that.

"Shoot what?" If it were anyone else Angela would have thought they were kidding around but she knew that Brennan wasn't.

"Just ask your question."

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Tempe asked without hesitation.

"Yes I will be your made of honor _If_ you marry Ken, which I don't think you will."

"Yes, Angela I will marry Ken. The wedding is in two weeks." Tempe began to walk out of the room when she heard a loud thud. She looked back and saw that Angela had fainted again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth had been standing there for a long time and was becoming exasperated. He wanted to see Dr. Brennan again. As he stood there thinking about her, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Booth?" A young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a dark suit was looking at him like he was surprised to see him.

"Oh, right amnesia, uh….I'm Agent Ken Hart from the FBI. We've seen each other around the building sometimes."

"Oh, okay. Hey man what's up?" Booth held out a hand to Ken and he shook it. He did look somewhat familiar but for some reason Booth didn't trust him. His gut told him that this man was not a good person but, Booth shook it off.

"So, you used to work with Tempe." Ken asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"Tempe? Oh, Dr. Brennan yes, they tell me I did." Booth smiled and looked back toward where she had went wondering if he should go find her. For some reason he felt protective over her just now, like he should protect her from pain.

"Yeah well, I've been working with her for three months now. Been dating her for one month today." Ken was chatting Booth up and Booth wanted to punch him. He didn't know why.

"Really?" Come on Booth you don't even know this guy get a grip. Dr. Brennan was your partner yes but that's all right? No need to start a fight over a woman you don't even know anything about. He was talking himself down from his irrational rage when Ken said it.

"We're getting married." All of a sudden Booth's fist was flying out and connecting with Kens face.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay bare with me! The steamy stuff is coming just not in this chapter. Trust that I wouldn't make you wait this long and not give you something hot. With that said, I want to thank you for all of the reviews and I hope that you continue to review weather good or bad.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were, Bones is not mine.

"I am so sorry man." Booth hadn't meant to punch him but he really wasn't sorry. He couldn't think of any reason why he would do that.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to do that!" He kept apologizing while Hart held his hands over his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"Booth!" He knew that voice and instinctively turned to see the beautiful Dr. Brennan staring at him in shock._ Oh God, she's so sexy when she's mad._ His thoughts ran away with him and he had to rush to catch up.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to do that I don't know what came over me." Dr. Brennan rushed over to Ken's side and pulled him along with her, back in the direction she had gone before. Booth followed this time, apologizing the entire way, to an office at the end of a long hallway. Her office.

"Booth what were you thinking?" Brennan asked after she got Ken seated on the couch in her office. She went into her privet bathroom and brought out a handful of paper towels.

"Lean your head back Ken." She sat beside Ken and put her hand on his knee. This boiled Booths blood and at that moment he had an image of Brennan crying. In this image he walked up behind her and said "Hey, I know who you are." Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. _Guy hugs._ Booth didn't know exactly what that meant but it left his mind as quickly as it came and he wanted it back so badly that he unknowingly let out an aggravated growl.

"Booth!" Dr. Brennan was staring at him with those penetrating blue-green eyes in shock and a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry Ken I just don't know what came over me." He looked at Ken but, he still didn't feel any remorse. For some reason his gut said something stunk about this guy.

"It's okay man. I understand you're under a lot of stress. I guess that could cause you to haul off and punch someone for no reason." His nose had stopped bleeding and he was looking at Temperance now. He leaned his head down and kissed her gently on the cheek. She blushed lightly and looked at Booth for one split second. Booth wanted to punch him again.

"So sexy lady, have you decided what kind of food you want to be served at our wedding?" Ken asked her and she shoot another glance at Booth. Booth couldn't take it anymore, he felt angry and exhausted and he couldn't control his ragging emotions much longer so he walked out of the room punching the wall has he went.

"Hold on Ken." Brennan said quickly as she followed Booth out of the room.

"Booth!" Brennan called after him. He stopped in his tracks, he didn't want to turn around he just wanted to go home but, his body listened to her.

"Yes?" He asked warily as he turned to face the most striking woman he had ever seen.

"Booth, I know you don't remember me but, we weren't just partners." His heart jumped and he thought she had just validated what he had been thinking from the very moment he woke up. That they weren't just partners, they were lovers.

"We were very good friends and, Angela reminded me that you wouldn't abandon me if I were the one to have amnesia. I suppose what I'm trying to say, is that I'm here for you if you need me." That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but, it was close. Friends. If that's all he could be with this amazing woman than that was okay with him as long as he was near her.

"Good, because I really need a friend." He smiled at her and the smile she gave back to him was something he wished he could keep forever.

"So, Dr. Brennan, can we have dinner sometime so that you can tell me about our partnership?" He almost held his breath waiting for her answer.

"Sure. Is tonight okay? I'm kind of busy most every other night this week."

"That would be great, so do you want to go to the diner down the street?" Booth had been to it almost every week since he woke up from the coma and for some reason he always pictured her there with him. This must have been a route of there's to eat at that dinner because as soon as he mentioned it she smiled widely.

"Of course. That's where we would go after a case was finished and you'd have pie." She said as she turned to walk away.

"Meet me there at eight." She said over her shoulder.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan sat there anxiously waiting for Booth to show up. She was early because she left work early. Dr. Temperance Brennan never left work early. She told herself that she was just happy she could help him by telling him about their partnership and help him understand their friendship better. She wanted so badly to see him again that it was discomforting. She really hadn't smiled for three months until today and, she felt genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. She was happy that she had seen him. She couldn't forget how he smiled at her so sincerely that it was as if none of the past three months had even happened.

"Hey." Booth's voice startled her and she jumped.

"Booth." She looked into his eyes that were dark as coal yet packed with emotion and intelligence that she never thought black eyes could illustrate. She saw so much in those eyes over the years. Too much sometimes but, at this moment she saw delight.

Booth sat down on the opposite side of the booth and smiled broadly at her.

"So Dr. Brennan, where should we start?"

"I don't know. I guess you should ask me questions and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability." Tempe stated and then felt the need to ad "Oh, and don't call me-"

He cut her off with a shocking word that made her heart stop.

"Bones." After he said it he looked as perplexed as Tempe was stunned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why that word came out of my mouth." Booth shook his head as if he was shaking something off.

"I do. Bones is what you always call me. When we first began working together you called me Bones and I would say 'don't call me bones'. Your brain is remembering things before you can catch up. How long have you been having those outbursts of memory?" Tempe's heart was thudding in her ears. It had been so long since she heard him call her that and she wanted to hear it again.

"Just started doing it today. Since I saw you Bones." His face lit up with a flash and a charming smile, that made her suddenly wanted to clear off the table between them and fuck him stupid right there in the diner. _Get a grip Tempe!_

"So _Bones_ what does that mean am I getting my memory back?" He leaned in close to her, his arms folded on the table and got so close to her face that she could smell peppermint on his breath.

"I don't know Booth; right now it's just small things like that right?"

"I don't think I can call it a small thing. For some reason I feel that what I call you is very important, at least to me."

"I don't know what that means but if things keep coming back to you this way I don't see why more things wouldn't come back. It's possible that eventually everything will come back to you." Her heart was racing at the thought of that possibility.

"I hope so Bones. I want to remember everything about you." He gave her a charming smile again. "So that I can come back to work I mean." He had no Idea what he was doing to her when he looked at her that way although Brennan knew that it was just the way he was to everyone she still couldn't help that her heart fluttered when he smiled that charm smile.

"Oh, that's right; Cullen said that you couldn't do the same work you used to because of the fact that you can't remember your training." Cullen had told her that an FBI agent that can't remember how he became an agent or even what he used to do wouldn't be helpful to anyone. It was as if his identity was erased and he was never an army ranger sniper, or a special agent,

"Something like that. He put me on desk duty for now. I really can't keep doing desk duty; I need action, and excitement." Booth's pie arrived and he picked up his fork and dug in.

"Well there isn't a lack of excitement around the Jeffersonian." Brennan's salad was set down in front of her and she began picking at it with her fork. "I'm getting drained from the excitement myself." She put a bite of salad into her mouth and watched as he took a bite of pie.

They continued to sit and talk for a long while and neither of them grew tired of the conversation. She told him about some of their cases, filled him in on a few of their conversations, never really going into detail about the most important conversations of her life.

At some point the waitress came up to the table for what must have been the fifth time that night and asked if they needed anything. When both of them said no the waitress told them that it was closing time and she had to clean the table. Brennan looked at her watch and Booth looked at his.

"It's one o'clock in the morning!" Brennan exclaimed as she rushed to get her bag and get out of the booth. Meanwhile Booth was staring at her. As she stood up Booth did the same and then he grabbed her arm.

"What's your rush? We could go to my apartment and talk some more, or your apartment if you want. It's Saturday night; you don't have to get up early do you?" His grip on her wrist was gentle but firm and she imagined him pulling her to him and kissing her in same manor that he held her wrist. Gentle but firm.

She shook the image from her head.

"I- I have to go home Booth. Ken will be waiting." She could see a change in his eyes but she couldn't quite tell what it meant. He sighed and let go of her wrist. They walked out together and he put his hand on the small of her back as he always used to.

"So, when will I get to talk to you again Bones?" For some reason he looked miserable and lost for the first time tonight.

"I'm not sure Booth. You can come by the Jeffersonian anytime you want and you are invited to my wedding so, I hope I'll see you in two weeks."

"Your wedding is in two weeks?" Booth stopped short and stared at her.

"Yes. Ken said it was because he didn't want me to change my mind." She thought that was a smart move on his part because she felt like changing her mind more feverishly now than she ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I know you're still waiting for the big event but trust me it coming! This is all fluff and I'm sorry but I just couldn't throw them in the sack like a pair of shoes being thrown into a closet. Please forgive me. Thank you all for your reviews! I was surprised to see how many of you read my little fantasy. I love reviews good and bad so please tell me if something isn't clear in the story or if I could have written some part of it better.

As always, Bones is not mine and I am still coming to terms with that fact so please don't rub it in. *pout*

His mind was filled with her. Every inch of it was screaming her name, smelling her sent, feeling her soft skin underneath his hand when he grabbed her wrist. He knew he loved her but, what was he suppose to do about it? He couldn't even remember anything about her. He wanted to know everything but, he knew it would take to long to unravel the mystery of Dr. Temperance Brennan. He wanted to know her the way he felt that he knew her before his amnesia. Somehow he knew that before amnesia he and Bones were so close to being together. So close to what he has wanted since the moment he woke up from his coma and saw her, and perhaps from the moment he meet her for the first time. When they were having supper last night he wasn't aware of anything but her. That fact was evident in the amount of time they sat there just talking to each other. He could have talked to her all night. He could have just sat there and stared at her all night if she would have allowed him to. But, the time passed much more quickly than he would have liked and before he knew it she was going home to that lucky young bastard!

When he reached the Jeffersonian his thoughts became jumbled and he didn't know if he was coming or going but his heart knew and his body followed. He walked into her office and saw her at her desk. It was a Sunday and not many people would be at work on a Sunday but he knew she would be. She looked up and saw him leaning in her doorway.

"Booth, What are you doing here?" She asked smiling at him.

"You said I could come by anytime I wanted." He smiled his charm smile.

"How did you know that I'd be here?"

"Oh, I don't know Bones you just seem to be the type that works for fun." His smiled never faded and he didn't think it would as long as he was with her. He was then proven wrong.

"Ken." That was all she had to say to make his smile disappear. He turned around and Ken was glaring at him.

"Hello Booth. Kept my fiancé out late last night didn't you?" Ken said as he walked past Booth over to Bones' desk. He went to her and kissed her on the lips. He wasn't discreet about the act either; it seemed to Booth that Ken was flaunting his relationship with Bones to make Booth jealous but, Bones didn't seem to notice that. When Ken was finished with his display of possessiveness Bones looked at the floor and blushed before turning her gaze back to Booth.

"It wasn't Booths fault that I was out so late Ken, I was the one that lost track of time and _don't_ refer to me as your fiancé." Brennan looked angry at Ken and Booth wanted to punch the little prick for making her angry. When she told him not to call her his fiancé Booth's brain ran away with him and he suddenly pictured her in a little black dress with high heels, clinging to Booth. They were in a boxing club. Booth had his arm around her and was so close to her that he wanted to burst.

"This here is Roxy my fiancé." He was telling someone. She looked at him and there noses touched they were so close. _Marriage is an antiquated ritual. _The thought ran through his mind faster than a bolt of lightning.

"Yeah, well we're more engaged to be engaged." He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to take her right then and there. He wanted his hands to slowly explore her body. But he didn't. That seems to be the theme, Booth thought to himself, he wanted to but he didn't. This thought brought Booth out of his imaginings and back into the real world.

"Roxy." That was all he said. He didn't even know he had said it until he looked at her face and saw that she looked as if she had stuck her finger in a light socket. Booth could tell that she knew what it meant.

"Was that- did all that really happen?" He didn't even know if he was making any sense to her.

"We were undercover as a couple of hot high rollers in Vegas." A sweet smile came across her face. "You were 'Toni the Tiger'." She said this in the same accent she used as Roxy and it made his blood boil. He could have run over to her right then and kissed her softly

"You're remembering Booth." She looked at him and it broke his heart. She looked sad and he thought he could see the tiny gleam of tears in her eyes. Why was she so sad? Wasn't it a good thing that he was remembering? He wanted to kick himself for making her cry.

"That's just great." A sardonic tone from a voice that Booth had forgotten was even present rang in his ears.

"Ken. I forgot you were here." Bones said honestly (as always). He knew in his soul that she was always honest to others. The only person she ever lied to was herself, don't ask him how he knew that but, he did.

Ken's face as she said that was like heaven to Booth and he couldn't hide the smirk that took over his face. Ken's thwarted expressing was lost on Bones. She didn't even look at him to see it. It's not that she was deliberately being cruel; she just didn't see the problem of forgetting her fiancé. She was a genius but, every one had something they didn't do well, and for Bones it was the social part of life that she didn't have a clue about. Again, don't ask him how he knew this, he just did. You can give the FBI Agent amnesia but you can't take away is intuition.

"Tempe," Ken went on as if her forgetting him didn't hurt. "I was hoping we could go over the details for the wedding."

"What? Oh! Well, you know I don't care Ken. Marriage is an antiquated ritual and I really don't want to have anything to do with planning it." Booth's thought came back to him in an instant again.

"Wait, if you think marriage is an antique-whatever- why are you getting married?" Booth asked passing over the words that he knew he wouldn't say correctly.

"Because I want a child Booth." Her words were mater-of-fact but, the tone and look in her eyes when she said that to him were filled with emotion that he couldn't explain.

"What?" Booth was outraged and he didn't know why. He loved her, He wanted to marry her, and he wanted to have babies with her! Booth couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan knocked again, harder this time.

"Booth, Open the door!" She started to knock again but the door opened before she could. Booth was standing there with a small smirk on his face.

"Hey, Bones." She couldn't help but to smile back even though she was angry at him.

"Booth you called me over here saying it was important after you left my office the other day with no warning. You haven't spoken to me for three days you could at lest let me in so that you can apologize to me properly!" She sucked in a breath of air.

"You know Bones, someone really does deserve an apology but, I want you to come in first so that it can be done properly." His charm smile came across his face gradually and he opened the door wider to let her in.

"That's what I said you should do Booth." Brennan tried to hide her smile but, it was released anyway.

"Did you call me over so that you could charm me into forgiving you?" Brennan asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"No Bones, I called you over so that you could apologize to me." Brennan was entirely confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Your prayers have been answered….Well, almost answered that is. *giggle* aren't I a tease? Don't worry, I'll sedate some of your needs with this chapter however it is a little long so settle in. Thank you all for the reviews! I welcome criticism so please feel free to tell me anything you think I can improve on.

As always, Bones is not mine, neither are any of the characters or plots or anything else related to Bones. So, I'm shit out of luck.

* * *

Booth didn't want to hurt her but, he knew it was inevitable. He had to tell her.

"Bones you owe me an apology." The confused look on her face told him that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Bones you're going to get married and have a baby with ken? You could have used my sperm donation you know. You didn't have to go and get engaged! And why didn't you even talk to me for those three months?" He thought she would be upset that he remembered but, the look on her face was a look of shock and joy.

"Booth, you remember? How much do you remember?" She came closer to him and he wanted to grab her and hold her for the rest of his life.

"Everything Bones. I remember my whole life and I remember everything about you. You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?" Booth walked over and sat on the couch and she followed, sitting so close to him that it was like torture.

"Well, when I remembered about the Roxy thing you looked so sad, like my remembering upset you. I thought that you didn't want me to remember because…well because…"

"Booth just tell me."

"Because I know too much about you. Because I know everything that you don't want anyone to know about you. I thought you were trying to run, isn't that why you didn't talk to me for three months?" That's what hurt the most when he finally remembered. Knowing that she could have just given up on him like that.

"Oh Booth," she sighed as she placed her hand on his upper thigh and looked into his eyes. _Wow._ That was unexpected and he wasn't as guarded as he usually is when she's around. His body responded to her touch like she was fire and he was ice. When the fire touched him he melted. He took in a slow steadying breath trying to calm himself.

"Booth that's not why I didn't speak to you. I thought that you would be better off _not_ knowing me and I was right." She looked down at her hand and frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about Bones? How could I be better off without you?" His temperature was raising and her hand was not helping to calm that.

"Because, Booth you are such a great man. You are so kind and strong and sensitive and loving and I just can't be enough! I've tried! I want to be enough for you Booth but I am not! The line you drew for us a long time ago was a good idea but it is hard to stay behind an invisible line!" She stood up and paced the room as he tried to take in what she was saying.

"Temperance!" He yelled to get her attention. "Stop." Booth stood up and got in front of her. He put his hands around her waist and hugged her tightly. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck like a puzzle piece that has finally been put in the right spot.

"What do you mean 'not good enough'?" He asked into her hair. "I'm the one who's not good enough for you. You're so sweet, so pure, and so kind. How could I ever be good enough?" She laughed into his chest and he pulled back slightly to see her face.

"Booth, I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you a few things myself Bones."

"You go first." She let go of him and walked over to sit back down on the couch while Booth began.

"Bones, the man you are about to marry is a criminal. He marries unsuspecting women and then he steals from them and disappears. I thought I recognized him when I still had amnesia and when my memory came back to me I checked him out in the FBI data base under the name James Hearting. I'm sorry Bones but, I just sent a team after him. The look on her face was one of pain.

"I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry Bones." He put his hand over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him torturing himself some more. She replaced her hand on his thigh and his body immediately reacted.

"It's okay Booth. It's just a shock to the system. I didn't want to marry him. That's why I was sad when you remembered about Toni and Roxie, I was sad that I was going to marry him. Like you said I don't chose well when it comes to men. I think I've overcome that problem though. I didn't love him. I know now that I will never love anyone-"

"Never say never Bones!" Booth cut her off before she could finish. He hoped that one day she would love him the way he loved her.

"I was saying that I could never love anyone the way I love you." His heart stopped and she gave him an uneasy smile.

"Temperance, I've loved you for a long time. And you have been torturing me since I met you." He smiled his charm smile and he knew he'd have to explain. She didn't ask him to though and that pleased him. Her smile became seductive and she leaned in closer to his face. His heart grew louder in his ears and his penis grew larger with every second her hand stayed on his thigh. Finally he closed the gap and began to kiss her. Her lips were soft and thick and when she sucked on his tongue it sent shivers down his spine. He bit at her lips and what _were_ soft tender kisses became rough and hot.

"Torture huh?" She giggled and broke free of Booths grasp. He didn't want her to stop; he didn't think he could take much more torment. He watched as that devious smile played on her lips. She walked away from him slowly and went by the door where she had put her handbag; she reached into it and pulled out something that Booth couldn't quite see.

"Bones?" He didn't know what was going on but he knew that his body ached for hers. She walked past him on the couch and then toward his bedroom. When she reached the door she curled her index finger motioning him to join her, then she disappeared into his room.

When he walked into his room she was laying on his bed with her shoes kicked off and the top two buttons of her shirt undone showing Booth her cleavage and a hint of her black bra underneath. His temperature rose and his heart began to pound the way he wanted to pound her. Hard and fast. _No._ He changed his mind, he wanted to take it slow with her, explore her, pleasure her, and memorize her body.

"What are you waiting for Seeley?" She gave him another devious smile and his heart stopped at the sound of his first name coming out of that sensual mouth of hers. He went to her and crawled on top of her. He began to kiss those amazing lips again taking it slow and soft this time. Her hand came up and ran along the back of his neck, making him shiver, and then into his hair. She moved her tongue in interesting ways, teasing his hard penis in the process. She wrapped her legs around him and giggled playfully as her powerful legs flipped him over onto his back. She was now straddling him with a playful yet sly look on her gorgeous face. Then she reached up and Booth felt a cold metal on his wrists. Before he had a chance to react she had him cuffed to the bed. She began to unbutton another button on her blouse and Booth let out a moan. She began to grind her herself against the large bulge in his jeans and he moaned again. She unbuttoned another button and Booth could now see her entire bra, black lace with a tiny red bow in the middle. He wanted to touch her but the hand cuffs weren't the toy ones you buy for this sort of thing. They were real and he knew he wouldn't be able to brake free of them. That didn't stop him from trying and when he did she giggled again.

"You'll need to locate the key before I'll allow you to be freed."

"Where is the key Temperance?" He asked her sternly. He wanted out of the cuffs, so that he could touch her and give her the pleasure she deserves.

"I told you that you would need to locate it Seeley. I suppose I can give you a hint though." Her smile and her eyes where playful and mischievous when she gave him the first clue.

"It's somewhere on my body."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so this is short but, have patience, I'm not used to writing this kind of thing. The sex scene is a first for me so be kind but, truthful in your reviews. I'd love to know what you guys think about this one so please, please, please review!

As always, Bones is not mine and, nor will it ever be, much to the sorrow of me!

* * *

She loved teasing him this way. She loved having the control. She would give the control up to him eventually though; he's the only one she would relinquish it for. Oh, yes she would give him the control but, she had to make sure he earned it first.

"You can do it Seeley, I have faith in you." She smiled again and the look in his eyes made her knees weaken. That word was a leap for her. _Faith_. Dr. Temperance Brennan did not believe in faith. Bizarre wording considering the fact that believing in something is essentially the same thing as having faith. What she really didn't believe in was having faith without the facts. There is no way to prove that someone loves you. There is no way to prove that you love someone. There is no way to prove that they will never abandon you. None the less, she believed that he loved her. She believed that she loved him. She even believed that he would never abandon her. In other words she had faith in him.

"Temperance, you are the most infuriating woman I have ever known." His smile contradicted him. "And the most beautiful." Her heart fluttered at that and she would have undressed them both right then if teasing wasn't so enjoyable. Even if he knew where the key was hidden he wouldn't be able to get to it without her allowing it. Tempe was glad that she kept handcuffs in her purse.

"That charming smile won't get you anywhere today Agent Booth. You are my prisoner." She couldn't help but to smile at that. He was staring at her and once again she could see so much in his eyes. Adoration, passion, and devotion were evident on his face and even though Tempe wasn't good at reading people she was much attuned to Booth's emotions.

"Tempe, give me the keys so that I can please you the way you deserve." His face was serious but, Tempe knew he was enjoying the game. She was still straddling him so she leaned down resting her hands on either side of his head. Her shirt hung open enough to show her bra and her chest hovered above his head.

"Can't you think of anywhere the key might be hidden?" She whispered the question into Booth's ear.

"Y-Yeah of course I can but, my hands are cuffed to the bed Bones." He stuttered and his eyes were glazed over as he stared at her breast.

"You have a mouth don't you?" She lowered her chest even more and Booth kissed the cleavage that came out above the bra. He continued to kiss her breasts as she began to rock back and forth on top of him. She heard him moan and that sent a shiver through her spine as her body reacted and the spot between her thighs dampened with pleasure. She felt him rock hard beneath her and it took all of her strength not to give in. His mouth was clever and his tongue was sneaky so, before she knew it he had his tongue in her bra and between her breasts. His tongue snaked around and his mouth captured the key. He held it out for her to see in between his teeth.

"Booth!" She was shocked and amazed. Now that she knew what his tongue could do she was certain this would be an exciting night. He laughed still clenching the key between his teeth. She smirked at him and knew he deserved to be freed. She decided to torment him a little bit more before she released him. Tempe sat up, back straight and unbuttoned the remaining buttons on her blouse. After she did that she reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts free of their captor. He was staring at her longingly. She bent down again, and took the key out of his mouth with hers. As she held the key between her teeth she rocked her body on his one more time and while she did, her breasts brushed against his face, nipples grazing his mouth. She did it again and he caught her nipple in his mouth. His tongue moved in circles around her it and then his teeth nipped at it. She groaned in pleasure and his manhood twitched beneath her in response. She wanted him to be free now. She had to know if he could use his skilled mouth in more ways then that. As soon as his teeth released her nipple she sat up straight and took the key out of her mouth. As she bent down again to release her prisoner he captured her again in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long but, I've been sick and as such have lost my ability to function. (anyone else see a drama queen in the mirror) Here it is……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth's senses where overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with her sent—fresh strawberries—her taste, the feel of her warm skin against his and the sound of her moans. His heart was pounding and his groin was on fire. He wanted to be free of the shackles she placed him in so that he could touch her and make her suffer the way she made him suffer through this torment. His hands were envious of his mouth as he took her nipple into it. His tongue was gleeful and hyper as it moved on the soft skin on her breast. She moaned and his heart raced with anticipation. She brought the key up to the cuffs and unlocked them.

Now she's in for trouble. He smiled devilishly and grabbed her by the waist. Her skin felt so soft under his hands. He picked her up off of him and rolled her onto her back. She giggled that playfully sweet giggle that sent shivers of excitement through him.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now Bones!" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a large grin. He loved that even through the playfulness they shared; the intensity of this moment still was not lost on either of them. She smiled at him and it made his heart leap for joy because in her beautiful blue-green eyes he could see the love she had for him. _Love._ Something he never thought she would feel for him and now he saw it as clear as day in her gorgeous eyes. His mouth moved down to hers. He kissed her passionately and then his mouth began to explore her body. The tour began with her face, moving along her forehead and down from there to her eyes, and then her cheeks that were hot and red under his moist lips. His mouth explored her neck and when she moaned he stiffened and almost ravaged her. But he knew he had to take it slow. He didn't want to miss a moment of this incredible night. He began the exploration again and moved lightly over the mounds on her chest. Mountains that his mouth and tongue climbed eagerly. He slowly made his way down her flat stomach and to her belly button where he lingered. He trailed his tongue down from there to the top of her jeans. She arched her back and let out another tormenting moan. He smiled into her skin and his hands came up to the button in her jeans. He unbuttoned this easily however, he didn't expect her to put her hands on his face and pull it up for him to look her in the eye the way she did.

"Seeley…" She had a longing look in her eyes but he could also tell that she was terrified.

"Temperance, I'll take it slow. I'll never betray you." He said as he looked straight into her eyes. He remembered saying that to her after one of their cases were finished. She had felt betrayed by a co-worker and she asked if he would betray her. He knew that he never could. He knew that he was forever devoted to her. She smiled at his words and he brought his face up to hers again, kissing those beautiful lips.

He pulled her jeans down over her hips as she raised them, to revel black laced panties that matched her bra, with the same small red bow in the middle. Booth was tracing his finger along her mouth when she suddenly took his entire finger into her warm mouth and began to suck on it. He let out a growl and he grew even more when she began to move her tongue.

"Bones" He moaned. He took his finger out of her mouth and trailed it down her neck, her chest, her stomach, and then to her panties. He reached inside them and stroked her gently. She groaned and arched her back. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to feel her. He pushed two fingers inside her and she closed tightly around them. _Oh God!_

"Oh God!" She echoed his thoughts. He moved in and out of her a few times before removing his fingers. He brought his head back up to hers and kissed her again and again. She smiled at him and brought her hands to his chest. Before he knew it she ripped off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His body was amazing. The sheer musculature of him was astounding. Every muscle was well developed and she just wanted to touch each inch of him slowly. He stared at her while she did just that to his upper body. She was laying there with him on top of her and all she could think about was him. That was unlike her because, she usually had so much going on in that large brain of hers at one time. She trailed her hands down his chest and abdomen. When she reached the top of his jeans he groaned. She unbuttoned and carefully unzipped them, and then she pulled them down over his hips. His eyes never left hers and she was grateful. His dark coal like eyes held her attention as she pealed off her own panties. She was even more turned on when she saw him gulp hard at the sight of her naked body. He finally pushed his hips to hers and they both cried out, for the thirst that had lasted to long, was finally being quenched. He was large and rock hard inside her and when he rocked his hips she couldn't help but to moan. His hands were on her hips pulling her upward to him, making him go deeper into her.

"Bones" He cried out her name and it shot straight to her heart and groin. He went faster and harder inside of her.

"Booth, ahhh." She couldn't help but to cry out from pleasure.

The sight of her was exquisite and when she moaned his name again he thought he was going to come right then. Her beautiful blue eyes stared back at him with pleasure evident in them.

"Ahh, God, Booth!" She moaned again and it was all he could do not to come. He didn't though and he wouldn't until she was ready. He reached his fingers down to where she was hot and moist and rubbed her gently while he thrust himself into her.

"Oh Booth, I'm—going to—uh"

He let himself go with her and as they both shivered and released he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

That was her undoing. She knew then that they would never be the same as they were before. They would never be just partners again and at that thought she smiled. She was so happy and satisfied that a single tear that fell down her face surprised her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I have come to realize that I am void of imagination when it comes to the sex scene. Please review and tell me what I've done well and tell me what I screwed up on. Can't do much better without a little constructive criticism. Also let me know if I should continue or stop here…I'm thinking stop but let me know if we need a little closure with Ken and maybe even a marriage proposal…what about a little baby Booth? Just something to think about…Let me know! Review, review, review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay guys! I've been so busy and I've been dreading this chapter. Don't know why, but here it is. Please give me your honest opinions.

I want to thank all of you who have been waiting so patiently and all of you for your fabulous reviews.

As always Bones is **not mine** no matter how hard I pray.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun came in through his bed room window and he was suddenly terrified. He sat up straight and looked around his empty room. She wasn't there. Did she run from him and the love they shared or was last night just an amazing dream. It felt too real to be a dream. Booth stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans from his closet. He wondered into his living room while he wiped the sleep from his eyes. She wasn't there either. _Oh, God no! She ran._ He knew last night was not a dream. It was too real but, why did she run! He saw the love she had for him last night and he thought after their conversation that she was done running from her feelings. Apparently he was wrong.

Booth walked over to the Kitchen counter where his phone was kept and began to dial her cell.

"Booth! Open up." He heard her voice coming from nearby and he looked at his phone with a puzzled expression.

"Bones?" He asked with the phone still in his hand.

"Yes. Open the door please." He threw the phone down and nearly jumped to the door. When he opened it he saw her standing there with her arms full. Two bags and two cups in her hands.

"They didn't give me a cup holder." She complained as Booth grabbed the drinks from her to lighten the load. He took the drinks over to his small round table and she followed with the bags. _She didn't run_. His heart was lifted and as soon as she put the bags down he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her feverishly.

"Umm, Good morning to you too." She smiled when he let her face go and they both sat at the table.

"I ordered you the waffle special. I hope that's what you like for breakfast." She said as she began to eat her own food.

"Exactly what I like Bones!" Booth gave her his widest grin as he realized that Brennan's tendency to run from her feelings wasn't over but, he knew she would never run from him again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I called the lab and told them that I was taking a few days off of work because of Ken." Brennan told Booth with a devious smile on her face, which is a smile she never wore.

"What did Cam say when you told her about Ken being a Criminal?" Booth asked walking over to the computer desk where she was sitting. He placed a cup of coffee in front of her and then sat beside her in one of the chairs from the table.

"She wanted to know how Ken was able to pose as an FBI agent but, I didn't really know so I told her to call you." She looked up and into his eyes. "How did he pose as an FBI agent?" He almost melted from that look in her eyes. Just then his phone rang, it was Cam. _Oh no._ He thought.

"Uh, Bones there's that song I wanted you to listen to!" Booth pointed at the computer screen and put the head phones in her hand before answering the phone.

"Yeah." Booth answered as he got up and walked over to the kitchen, turning around when he got there to see Bones with the head phones on.

"Booth! Dr. Brennan tells me that you have your memory back, that's great!"

"Yep. I do." He answered as calmly as he could although his nerves were a wreck.

"She also told me that Ken was a criminal."

"Uh hu." He checked to see if Bones was still unable to hear him. She still had the head phones on and was moving her head to the beat.

"How did he pose as an FBI agent Booth?" Booth could hear the tone in her voice and knew that she was close to uncovering Booth secret.

"Oh my God." Booth heard Cam say and then she gasped.

"What Cam?"

"It's Ken, he's here! He just walked into the lab. How did brake free? Didn't you send a team after him?"

"Um." Booth heart was racing and he could think of what to say."

"Don't worry Booth I'm going to call the police right now. He won't get away this time."

"NO!" Booth was afraid that his shout would startle Bones but when he looked over at her she was rocking her head to the beat. She must have the volume up high, Booth thought.

"What did you do Booth?" Cam knew something was up and Booth knew he had to confess.

"Okay, so Ken is not a criminal. In fact he never has been."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, what do you think? I hope it's not too bad. Please, please, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, here is another chapter. It's a little longer than most the others but we have some interesting events coming up in this story especially the next few chapters and I am excited! I hope you all like this chapter and I sincerely hope you review!

I wish, wish, with all my might…Nope still not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cam hung up the phone Angela came into her office.

"Hey, are you okay?" Angela asked noting instantly that Cam was staring at the phone as if it was a foreign object.

"Cam, are you okay?" She asked again when came didn't answer and continued to stare at her phone.

"Hu?" Cam looked up at Angela finally realizing that she was asking her a question.

"Oh, um…" Cam hesitated, unsure if she should tell Angela.

"Okay, Cam. I know something's going on and _you_ know you can't hide it from me so you might as well spill it. Cam knew that Angela was right. Angela was too perceptive not to find out sooner or later.

"You need to sit down because it's a whopper." Cam cautioned her. Angela took heed to her warning and sat in a large arm chair in Cam's spacious office.

"Well, where do I start?" Cam asked herself out loud as she paced the room. Angela crossed her legs and leaned forward in anticipation, knowing this was big news. She propped her elbow on her knee and her chin in that hand.

"The beginning is usually the best place to start." Angela stated sarcastically. Cam gave her a quick inpatient look and then took a deep breath in.

"Booth regained his memory and panicked about Brennan getting married to Ken so Booth lied to Brennan telling her that Ken was a criminal and was being picked up by a team of FBI agents." Cam exhaled and looked at Angela's stunned face for her reaction.

"Wha—"

"There's more." Cam said cutting off Angela's response. Angela let out a sound that fell between a snort and a gasp of shock.

"After Booth lied to her she confessed her love for him and he confessed his love for her and then they—they—"

Cam tried to get her point over to Angela without speaking the words. Cam widened her eyes and gestured with her hands for Angela to think about what could have happened next but Angela was staring at her in complete shock.

"They had sex!" Cam almost shouted and at that moment Hodgens walked through the door, halting at Cam's frustrated shout. Both Cam and Angela stared at Hodgens. Cam with a look of regret as if she had said something that she didn't want him to hear and Angela looked at if she had stuck her finger in a light socket.

"Angela, are you okay?" Hodgens asked with concern heavy in his voice.

"Yeah, she's just in shock." Cam answered for her and Angela slowly shook her head with her mouth still hanging open.

"Okay. I don't think I want to know what she knows then but, um," Hodgens turned his gaze to Cam. "Ken is here looking for Brennan have you seen her?" He asked looking between the two of them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She knew something wasn't right about it but she didn't know what. Come to think of it she had refused to admit to herself until now that something was wrong with Booth's story. Was she that desperate to tell him that she loved him yesterday? She wondered. Booth had never lied to her and he knew she hated liars. Still, she was certain that Ken would have to be a genius to infiltrate the FBI the way Booth claims he did. She was also certain that Ken was not a genius.

The more she thought about it the more it bothered her. Maybe I'm wrong. She thought. Maybe Ken is a genius and was extremely good at hiding it. She tried to convince herself of that but, she knew he was not a genius. She has worked with and been around geniuses for a long time. _She _was a genius so she would know if Ken was.

"Booth?" She asked as she took the headphones off of her ears. He had just hung up the phone and was replacing in its spot on the counter.

"Yeah?" He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. That erased whatever thought had entered her mind and another thought replaced it.

"Are you ready for some more fun in the bedroom or shall we try a different spot?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"Bones listen; I have to tell you something." Booth sat down in the chair next to her and looked down at his feet. She could tell that he was hesitant and he looked terrified but she knew she could be misreading his facial expressions considering the fact that she was terrible at that sort of thing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He was terrified. He knew that once she knew the truth she would hate him for lying. How could I have screwed this up so badly? He asked himself. This was the same feeling he got when he regained his memory and knew he couldn't let her marry Ken. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to get his feelings of love for her through that hard shield of logic she carried with her constantly. Then when she confessed her love for him it caught him so off guard that he couldn't think straight.

"Bones I—"He began but, then his words where caught in his throat. He knew that after he announced this he would never be allowed to kiss those beautiful full lips again. He took her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her fervently at first and then slowed until his lips were caressing hers.

As he ended the kiss—forcing himself to pull away from her—he felt a horrible sensation that his eyes would weal up with tears.

"Bones, I lied to you." He said finally and watched as her face fell. He was about to continue when her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly and the look on her face gave it away. He saw the confusion and then realization flash across her face and he knew then that it was Ken. Booth wanted to scream but, most of all he wanted to take back the lie because even living forever without her ever being in his arms would be better than causing the pain and anger that he saw clearly on her face right now. He silently cursed himself for making the biggest mistake of his life.

Bones hung up her cell phone without saying a word and stared at him, her stunning blue eyes filled with pain and anger.

"Booth, you lied to me about Ken didn't you." She stated. The calm in her voice was a contrast to the hurricane of emotion in her eyes.

"Yes." He whispered painfully. Her cell phone began to ring again as she stood up and headed for the door. Booth tried to make his body move toward her and his voice call after her but, neither would cooperate. Finally he found his voice.

"Bones!" He cried and his feet finally got the message from his brain as he began to run after her. He was too late. She was already out the door and running down the stairs of his apartment building.

"Temperance!" He cried out to her again chasing her down the steps and out into the street. Shirtless and cold he stood in the street and looked for some hint of her. He called her name again but it was too late she was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all so much for your reviews and forgive me for taking so long to post this chapter but, I was trying to learn about riddles….I still haven't learned a thing. It seems that riddles can be any type of play on words that end up in a problem to solve. I'm really not good with riddles so please forgive me….you'll see why I ask that of you soon.

Thank you all for your reviews and I really hope everyone reviews this chapter too. I always look forward to them and my story kind of depends on them as well—it builds my self confidence and you know how a writer depends on that—

As always, no matter how hard I pray I am still not the owner of Bones or any of the characters…*she sighs* Oh, how I wish Hart Hanson would give in to my pleas! Maybe if I shower him with cash….*she shakes her head letting the image leave her mind*

Here it is you guys!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cam I need to talk to her! You're telling me you don't know where she is?" Booth screamed to her over the phone.

"I told you this already! She called me and told me that she was taking a sabbatical and that she told Angela how to find out where she was." Cam sighed wishing that Booth didn't have to jump through so many hoops just to apologize to Brennan.

"I want to talk to Angela." Booth stated clipping his words. Cam hesitated.

"Booth I don't think that's a good idea."

"Now!" He nearly growled into her ear. He hated to be so rude but his patience was being tested. It had only been a day since she stormed out of his apartment but it felt like years. He had to find her and apologize to her whole-heartedly before it was too late. He's left so many messages on her phone that now when he calls the recording tells him that her inbox is full. He even camped out in front of her door last night hoping that if she was home and just not answering her door she would come out and let him at least speak to her. He knew that if she was in her apartment and just not coming to the door that she would have to come out eventually, and if she wasn't in her apartment, he knew she would have to come home eventually. However after ten and a half hours and bruised knuckles on both his hands from knocking on the door so desperately, one of her neighbors finally came out to tell him that Bones had come and left quickly the day before and she has not been back since. This meant that she hadn't been in her apartment since she ran from him. He didn't know what he would have to do to find her but from the sound in Cam's voice he knew Bones had made it difficult. He didn't mind that so much as he did not knowing weather or not she was safe.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you." Angela informed him immediately as she picked up the phone.

"Angela, please! I know I upset her but I—" He was cut off by the sound of the dial tone. A growl come from his throat and he knew then that he'd just have to go down there and see Angela in person.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She was sitting at her desk when he walked in and she saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Booth!" Angela exclaimed as he stalked toward her.

"Listen." Booth barked at her. "You've known me for a long time Angela and you know that I wouldn't lie to her unless I was desperate. I know that's no excuse and, I am sorry I lied to her. I am guilt ridden and seeing the pain in her face when I told her broke my heart!" He was standing in front of her desk with his hands gripping the edge of it. His shoulders where hunched and his face was at her level. He looked straight into her eyes when he spoke.

"But, I love her with every piece of my heart! Somewhere deep beneath her anger she may still love me but, I will never know unless I can see her and speak to her face to face. So please Angela, tell me where she is." His eyes and his voice exuded sadness as he begged her. She was speechless for what seemed like an eternity but, when her voice finally came back to her she knew she had to tell this heart broken man the truth.

"I don't know where she is but, she gave me this." She handed him a sheet of notebook paper that she had read over and over again.

"She told me to give it to you if I absolutely couldn't help but to feel sorry for you." She rolled her eyes. "Like I would be able to resist those puppy dog eyes."

She had memorized what Brennan had written on the paper so, when Booth read it aloud she was reading along in her mind.

_If you can decipher this riddle than you have deserved the answer._

_Hand__**Z**__ in the fire burn red_

_That is what __**A**__ wise man once said_

_**C**__an he ever return from there?_

_He would if he really did care._

_**K**__icking and screaming he would go_

_To the end of Sweets and Monroe._

"What the hell does that mean?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She knew it would take him a while to decipher her riddle but she also knew that he would eventually. She hadn't made it too hard and he was more likely better with riddles than she was. She was better with math problems, scientific theory, and of course bones. She knew it wouldn't take him too long but, that didn't bother her because it would be much harder for him once he did decipher it. She still wasn't sure weather she wanted him to find her or not. Her brain couldn't make sense of anything pertaining to Booth. She was angry with him, that much she knew, but she was also very much in love with him. It was a strange feeling especially since she had never really had this feeling before. That wasn't entirely true. She knew she loved her father, her mother, and of course, Russ but, this was very different than the love she had for her family. This was love for someone she knew would never leave her, never abandon her, and she thought would never lie to her. It turns out that she was wrong about that.

Just the thought of it made her eyes swell with tears again. She swatted at the salty water falling from her eyes onto her cheeks with frustration. From the moment that she found out about Booth's bold faced lie she had been an emotional wreck, which irritated her even more. She had never been this emotional about anything but, her family. When it came to them she knew her emotions that she so carefully packs away in any other situation, would win out over her logic. She didn't like that one bit and now here she was letting emotion get the better of her precious, protective logic.

Her cell phone rang and she immediately looked at the caller ID. She sighed and flipped her phone open.

"Yes, Angela?" Her voice cracked and she attempted to clear her throat.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Angela's concern told Brennan that she needed to do a better job of concealing her anguish.

"Of course Angela, I've not been hurt."

"Well, that's a load of crap and you know it. Sweetie…" Angela hesitated and Brennan became curious.

"What is it Ang?"

"You told me to warn you when he figured it out."

"So, he did?"

"Yeah, and as you predicted, he's not happy in the least."

"Good. Thank you Ang, you did well."

"He's very sorry sweetie. I could tell that he is broken up inside." The tone of Angela's voice was sad and apologetic at the same time.

"That doesn't excuse what he did to me Ang. You of all people should know that." Brennan closed her phone, hanging up on Angela. She couldn't listen to anymore talk of him when it only produced these annoying salty tears. As Brennan stood and began to stretch she felt that powerful sickness in the pit of stomach that she had felt all day, and she knew that that she was going to vomit again. Her logic mind told her that she was sick with a virus but her emotions told her that she was sick with sadness. Sadness that Booth had betrayed her trust just when she was beginning to trust again, sadness that she opened up to him the way she did just to be betrayed again by someone she loved…._that's ridiculous!_ Her logical mind shot back at her as she ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Really you guys I'm sooo sorry about the bad riddle but...well there is no excuse! sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

This is very short but I hope to have another one up by tonight….Hope you enjoy and don't worry, we will get them together again somehow… Please be patient!

As always Bones is not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew he deserved what was coming for him and he would gladly take the punishment if it meant that he could see her. Just to see her beautiful face, would be worth this horrid torment he was about to endure. It took him less than an hour to figure out the first part of the riddle and he suspected it would have taken his less time if his nerves were less shattered and Angela wasn't hanging over his head. The second part was a little bit harder but, he decided it would be easier to figure that part out after he dealt with the first agonizing detail of the riddle Bones had left him. Okay so maybe he was over exaggerating a little. Booth knew Zack wasn't that bad, but the kid had always drove Booth to the brink of wanting to commit man slaughter. Bones knew that. Booth smiled to himself as he thought of her teasing him about Zack on their first case together as partners.

"I told Zack never to put you through. He's a very good assistant." She was angry that he had put in a hold for questioning request to the airport security so that he could pick her up for a case. He knew then that she was brilliant and stubborn. He also knew that he had to do anything he could to get her on his side.

The same applied to today as he drove through the security gates and into the parking lot of the asylum that Zack had been committed to over a year ago.

"Zack…." Booth had his head in his hands as he spoke which distorted his words to some degree. "Please, just tell me where she is!" Zack just sat there writing something on a piece of paper that Booth lent him. When he was finished writing he slid the paper over to Booth and smiled. Booth scowled at him and took the paper. There was an equation on it and the groan that escaped him was an aggravated and wary sound.

"What is this Zack?"

"It's an equation. Dr. Brennan said that if you can solve it I can tell you what she told me."

Booth took a long look at the paper in front of him. The equation looked complicated and Booth did not like math at all. His heart began to thud and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his emotions. This was not productive and although he knew he deserved it, he couldn't stand the games anymore. He wanted Bones and he wanted her now! He had to see her and grovel at her feet so that she might someday forgive him. He wouldn't be able to make it if she didn't.

He couldn't believe his stupidity! How could he lie to her after all they've been through together? How could he be so stupid! He had to make it up to her and quickly. By the look of this equation that wouldn't be easy.

Zack knew that Dr. Brennan didn't want Booth to know where she was. He knew that she would be unhappy if Booth figured out this equation. That's why he made it virtually impossible for him to do so. He was the only one in this room that would be able to solve it. However when Agent Booth pulled out his gun and aimed it at Zack's head it was somewhat hard to think clearly and quickly.

Please, please, please review! You know you want to click on that review button! It's calling your name….


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone I'm sorry that this has taken so long but, that's what I get for taking on too many things at once...This chapter his better than the last on so plese read...I hope no one took offence to Booth holding a gun to Zack's head but, come on you know that he's treatened it a few times on the show and I really think he would do it just to scare Zack into giving him the info he wanted don't you?

As always I don't own Bones.

* * *

"Tell me what you know. Now, Zack." Booth looked coldly at Zack knowing he would be scared stiff but, he didn't care right now. He wanted his Bones.

"S-she's in the Bahamas. B-berry islands. She's going to be very angry with me." Zack winced and even though he was quite sure that Booth would never hurt him, it was hard to be sure of that when he had a gun in his face.

"Thank you. Now what's with the last part of this riddle? Who's Monroe?" Booth kept the gun aimed at Zack's head. He would never actually pull the trigger of course but, Zack didn't know that.

Booth slipped the worn piece of paper to Zack. Booth was sure the kid had just glanced at the riddle but he answered his question quickly and it was the answer Booth was afraid of.

"Monroe is the name of the street that Dr. Sweets lives on isn't it?" Zack was beginning to sweat and Booth thought it better to put his gun back into its holster before Zack died of sheer fear.

"What would I need Sweets for if I already know where she is?"

"Ummm." Booth understood the look on Zack's face and Booth read it clearly. It was as if Zack was saying, _please, please, don't make me tell you._

"What?" After Zack didn't answer, Booth put the gun back to his temple and asked again. "What are you not telling me?"

"She's hidden her hotel location. It's off the map and no one would be able to tell you unless she told Dr. Sweets exactly where to find her." Booth could feel his anger rising and yet he wasn't angry with Bones…how could he be? She was innocent and perfect and in all his years of knowing her he'd never seen her make one stupid mistake like the one he had made when he lied to her. He was angry with himself for hurting her. He never thought that he could make such a stupid mistake in his life.

Booth removed the gun from Zack's head and sighed.

"Thank you Zack." Booth swallowed his pride. "I owe you one." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he pushed them back as far as they would go. He was not one to cry. As a matter of fact he couldn't remember the last time he cried. It had to have been more than three years ago when Brennan was buried alive in her car. He shook the tears from his eyes and walked away.

Ken had been hard to deal with. She was quite certain that he didn't take it well. Brennan had talked to him on the phone for nearly an hour explaining what had happened and why she couldn't marry him but, he still wasn't giving up.

"I guess, I can forgive you but, it will take some time…." Ken's voice broke and suddenly Bones wished she had told him in person instead of over the phone.

"Ken…I'm not sure I made myself clear but, I don't _want_ to marry you. I really never did. I'm sorry, but you knew this when I reluctantly agreed. I didn't mean to hurt you but I won't hurt you anymore. I'm sorry." That was all she could say. Her life was in shambles but, she couldn't feel too sorry for Ken. She could count on two hands the number of times she told Ken, in the short time that they where together, how much she was apposed to marrying him but, he pushed and prodded until she finally agreed. Normally, she would never let anyone push her into doing something that she didn't want to do.

Sweets told her yesterday that the reason for her complete lack in logic when she said yes to Ken was a reaction to Booth's memory loss. Normally, Bones would disregard any psychological explanations for her actions. Psychology is a soft science. However, Sweets has surprised her over the years with his ability to understand the reasons behind human actions. So, she listened to him and she couldn't argue when he said that in some way she was hoping that her engagement to Ken would ease some of the loneliness that she had felt when Booth had lost his memory. Sweets had said that it had the opposite affect on her and made her feel even lonelier. She knew that to be true so, she couldn't argue with his theory.

"Ken, please understand that I can't marry you. I'm sure you can find someone one day that will want to marry you and have your children, you're an Alfa male and I'm sure you can find a younger more loving woman than me."

"But-"Brennan couldn't listen anymore.

"Bye Ken." Brennan hung up and put her head in her hands. She had been stuck in this hotel room for days and she was terrified to leave. _What if he came back while I was out?_ She thought that she didn't want to see him but she couldn't make herself leave this room. She told herself that she didn't want to go anywhere and that she was too upset to try and leave. She also knew that she wanted to see him again. She wanted to look into his eyes and feel the way she always felt when she looked at him. She couldn't explain the feel but, knew Booth would say love. For some reason she also felt security, happiness, and of course arousal, when she looked into his coal dark eyes. Again she couldn't explain it; she only knew that it was illogical especially after he lied to her like that.

It was illogical to want to kiss him, to be held by him, to hear him say that he loved her, when she had been betrayed by him. Suddenly she wished that she hadn't made it so difficult for him to find her.

At that thought her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID first, she then answered.

"Zack, he couldn't have figured that out so quickly."

"He didn't."

"Then why are you calling me?" She asked frankly.

"I told Agent Booth where to find you."

"What?"

"I told Agent Booth where to find you." Zack repeated loudly so that she would be able to hear him.

"I heard you Zack. Why did you tell him? I asked you to give him a difficult equation.

"He held a gun to my head and I'm terrified of him." Zack stated calmly. Brennan took a deep breath and wondered why her nerves where a wreak. She was just thinking about the fact that she wanted to see him and wished she hadn't made it so difficult to do so, but then again she didn't want to see him. She was angry with him and more than that she was disappointed in him.

"Ugh!" She let out a frustrated grunt at herself realizing that her thoughts where irrational and serving no good purpose.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan." Zack began to apologize thinking that her aggravation was with him.

"Its okay Zack don't worry about it. Hey, did he say anything about what he was going to do next?"

"Ummm."

"What Zack?"

"He asked about the last part of the riddle…I told him that Monroe was the name of Dr. Sweets' street. I apologize, Dr. Brennan."

"It's okay Zack, listen I have to make a phone call okay? Good bye."

She hung up the phone and as she began to dial Sweets' number she felt a sly smile creep across her face.

"Sweets, Its Dr. Brennan. Remember what I asked you to say to Agent Booth when he came over?"

"Yes and I still don't-"

"Well forget it." She said cutting him off.

"I have come up with a much better way of dealing with Booth but, you have to do exactly what I say."

* * *

Please tell me what you think about any and all chapters...go into detail please! Thank you all for your kindness and understanding and of course for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

So listen...for my beloved readers who are patiently waiting for Booth and Bones to be back together....I'm sorry. I just couldn't make it happen this time but trust me it is coming soon and I am not intentionally torturing you. Thank you all for your reviews and your appreciation.

As usual...I don't now nor have I ever owned Bones and I DID NOT INHALE! hehe!

* * *

As Dr. Sweets hung up the phone he smiled widely. He had been waiting for a day like this from the first time he began working with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. It wasn't hard to see the depth of their feelings toward one another but he was still shocked when Dr. Brennan told him what happened between the two of them. He wasn't shocked that they gave into their sexual desire for one another as much as he was that Dr. Brennan had professed her love for Agent Booth. He definitely didn't see that one coming anytime soon. Then to find out that Agent Booth had lied to Dr. Brennan was yet another shock to the system.

Dr. Sweets heard a knock on his door.

"Sweets open up!" Booth's voice was muffled through the door. _That was quick._ Sweets thought with mild panic. He thought that it would take Booth a little longer to get here. Sweets wasn't ready. He hadn't even packed yet and he defiantly wasn't ready to deal with Booth's rage once he found out what was going on.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Open up Sweets! I know you're in there!" Booth called again as he continued to bang on the door of Sweets' apartment.

He heard Sweets call from inside the apartment for the first time.

"Give me a minute!"

"You have thirty seconds before I knock down the door." Booth threatened even though he knew he wouldn't do that. Booth felt as if he had been knocking on the door for hours although it had only been about five minutes. What was taking him so long?

It only took Sweets twenty seconds to open the door after Booth's treat but, he didn't invite Booth in. In fact Sweets was coming out of the apartment and Booth tried to convince himself that Sweets didn't have luggage in his left hand. _Oh God no! Please say I don't have to travel with Sweets!_ Sweets was another one of those people that got on Booth's last nerve.

Sweets locked the door behind him and Booth could tell he didn't like where this was going.

"Okay lets go!" Sweets said with an excited grin on his face and then began walking down the hall.

"What? Go where?" Booth's voice was wary and aggravated at the same time. He didn't know what was going on now but he knew he didn't like it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan sat alone in her hotel room with her head in her hands. She hoped that Sweets and Booth got there soon. She had plenty to say to Booth and she couldn't wait much longer. She was going crazy waiting in this tiny little room. She wanted to see his face, kiss his lips…_no!_ He has to apologize and even then she wasn't sure if she would forgive him. She was pretty sure she would though but, before she let him back into her life she had to make sure that he wouldn't lie to her again. No secrets should exist between them anymore. However, she now had a large secret of her own to tell him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

On the airplane Booth was finally beginning to calm down.

"Did she tell you everything that happened between us?"

"Yes Booth but, I think it's best if we hold all questions and comments until we get there."

Booth nodded. Sweets had told him on the way to the airport that Bones wanted the two of them to have a session with sweets at her hotel in Berry islands. Booth was somewhat frustrated at first but, now that he really thought about it he was grateful.

First of all he was grateful that he could finally see Bones and talk to her. Secondly he was grateful that Sweets was going to be there to ease some of the tension and sift through emotions.

It had been almost two weeks since he'd seen Bones and he couldn't stand the wait. If he hadn't had to wait a week to see Zack it wouldn't have taken so long to get to this point but, no! They have all of there strict visitors policies there at the crazy house! Whatever. He was just glad that he was on his way to grovel at the feet of the woman he loves in hopes that she might one day forgive him. He would do anything to earn her forgiveness. No matter what the cost. Even if it meant keeping Sweets hostage for weeks in the hotel until Bones and him worked though their issues.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ken wasn't ready to give up the love of his life to Agent Booth. He's waited to long and worked too hard to have her taken away again. Not by Agent Booth or any other man.

Ken had suspected that Booth wasn't going to give up easily and why would he with someone as beautiful and intelligent as Tempe? But, to lie to her! Well, that was something that even an imbecile like Booth should have known better than.

Ken had looked into Booth's career and home life intensely after discovering that he was working closely with Tempe. From what he had unearthed about Booth Ken had derived that he was an honest man. Someone who thought that morals, hard work, and good behavior were good qualities and that good always prevailed over evil. He was a loser as far as Ken was concerned.

Ken was smart enough to know that the old "nice guys finish last" line was completely true. After all, his IQ was 160 and he met enough nice guys to know that that old saying was right on. People only had to think you were a nice but, in all honesty you had to be ruthless to get what you want in life. That had been his mothers largest mistake. She wasn't ruthless and in the end kindness had been her fatal quality.

Ken would know. A week after he turned twenty two and stolen the real Ken Hart's identity he'd been ruthless. The real Ken had been one of these nice guy types but, he had no family and not friends. No one to know or even care if he 'disappeared'.

He had been one of those lucky, family money, guys. Only he had no family left. No one to care what would happen to his family money.

About two weeks after Jason Bradley became Ken Hart he saw her. The most beautiful woman in the alive. He fell in love with Tempe right away and after discovering her intelligence that love intensified.

He had never once meet someone worthy of his intelligence until he saw her.

It had been a rainy day and he had taken a cab to a store down town where he was planning on getting a few groceries. She was there in the cab. He said hello and she smiled and said hello as well. Those were the only words spoken but, that was all he needed to fall in love with her.

That night after following her everywhere he lay awake in bed picturing them together.

In the weeks following that day he had secretly found out everything there was to know about Tempe. His love for her grew into infatuation. He knew that he had to be with her but he also knew that someone like her wanted a nice guy, a good guy, an educated guy devoted to holding up the law. So he began his decent, as he thought of it, into the FBI.

Ken hadn't worked this hard at being good for this long just to have her ripped out of his hands by Agent Booth.

Ken had followed her for seven years now and his patience was decreasing.

Ken was just as silent now as he was every time he follows her. His footsteps were less than a whisper on the carpeted floor of the hotel.

The hotel hadn't been hard to find after tracking the calls from Angela's cell phone and Sweets' as well.

Ken was done playing games so, he was about to end this one and tell Tempe everything. She'll see the reasoning behind his actions and she will come back to him. They can ran away together and start a new life with new names and identity's. However, he had to get her to listen first and he wasn't sure that, once he began to tell her his whole story, she would listen. That's what the handcuffs, rope, and duct tape was for.

Ken knocked on the door of her room and when she answered, the shock, disappointment and the small trace of fear that crossed her face amused him.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the errors in the last chapter guys...It's hard to prof read thoroughly with a two year old singing and dancing in the back ground. I checked this one more thoroughly. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a hell of a time writing it...

Please review! I love to read your reviews and the more reviews I get the faster I seem to write...*hint*

Thank you to all who reviewed last time...I was glad to hear that I surprised most of you.

Y'all know the drill...I do not own Bones...filthy rotten luck.

* * *

"Ken?" She was certain that Ken hadn't found her easily. He couldn't have. Temperance had made it nearly impossible to find her with out knowing her exact location. After all, if she had made it easy to find her Booth would have been here two weeks ago. That was something Temperance was sure of.

"How did you find me Ken?"

Oh she _was_ quick! Ken wasn't surprised at all but, most people's first question would have been 'What are you doing here?". Than again Tempe couldn't be looped in with most people.

"I have my ways." He said it calmly but, inside he was pleased with himself for braking her calm. He could see the suspicion on her face already. Ken had to remember to keep up his nice guy persona until he had Tempe bound and gagged. It would be pointless to tell her the entire truth if she was going to fight him as soon as he mentioned the murders. She was so quick to make up her mind but, he had to make her see reason this time. He had to. He would not live without her and she certainly would not live if he couldn't have her. He would ensure that.

Ken plastered a reassuring and loving expression on his face as he spoke.

"Tempe, I know it's odd to see me here but, I had to talk to you in person. Can I come in please?"

Her instincts about people were slim to none but, for some reason she didn't want to let him in. Temperance thought that she had made it perfectly clear on the subject of their marriage and their relationship. It was over. She hated hurting him but, she didn't know how else to let him down. She'd told him so many times how she felt about him and yet he kept coming at her.

"Ken, I really don't think that's a good Idea." Temperance said dryly. She was tired of telling him the same things over and over again. She didn't love him, she didn't want to marry him, and she most defiantly didn't want to see him anymore. It did sound harsh even in her head but, he wouldn't take anything more subtle. Hell he wouldn't even take the harshness as a hint.

She stared straight into his eyes and saw a single tear free fall from his left cheek. Her resulting sigh was one of defeat.

"Fine. But I don't see what it is that we have to talk about. I'm not going to change my mind." As she widened the door and turned her back to Ken she suddenly felt two things at once. First was the sharp pain on the back of her skull and the second was a slight fluttering in her stomach. Then as if in answer to her pain her vision blurred, then spotted, and finally blackened completely.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth sat on the plane quietly, wishing that he could sleep but, he was too annoyed to sleep. The plane ride was taking entirely too long and he was desperate to see Bones. He had a bad feeling in his gut that something was wrong with her.

"Booth, calm down. It will only be a few more hours." Sweets' voice didn't help his nerves and neither did the few more _hours_ comment.

"Hours? _Hours?! _I need to see Bones _now!_" Booth growled at Sweets and every passenger turned to stare at him.

"Booth, it will be okay just calm down." Sweets tried to comfort him but, Booth was not having it.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it in my gut! Do you have her number?"

"Yes. I do. Would you like me to call her for you?" Sweets would do anything if it would calm this maniac down.

"Gee, that'd be just swell!" Booth's sarcasm went unnoticed by Sweets as he picked up the phone.

It was torture to wait while Sweets listened for Bones to answer her phone. Finally Sweets opened his mouth as if Bones had answered and the knot in Booth abdomen eased slightly.

"Dr. Brennan this is Dr. Sweets, please call me as soon as you get this message." Sweets hung up the phone. Booth could feel the rage well up inside him and, as he stared at Sweets he imagined having laser vision and burning a whole in Sweets' head.

Burn.

Come on burn!

The look on Booth's face told Sweets all he needed to know.

"I'll try again." Sweets winced under Booth's glare and began to dial again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When she woke up she could feel that her hands were bound behind her back and her ankles were tied together with some type of thick rope. She felt something in her mouth and knew then that she was gagged. A small moan escaped her. She opened her eyes and though the image was blurred, it was still very frightening.

Ken sat in front of her smiling widely. As Temperance's vision cleared she could tell that he had tied her to a chair and that he was in the other chair staring at her. In his left hand he had a copper pipe. In his right he had a lit cigarette.

"You know what I love most about you?" He asked with a dopey smile on his face. The contrast between his smile and the hard madness in his eyes was the terrifying part.

"You're brilliance. Not just your brilliant brain but your brilliant body. I've never met a woman like you Tempe. Not even my mother was as smart as you and that's saying something. Oh, I wish you could have meet her. The two of you would have gotten along well. She was brilliant and kind and so are you. In fact, she was too kind, as are you. If you weren't so kind you would have seen through Booth's lie in the first place and then we wouldn't be in this situation."

Escape. That was all she could think about. His words didn't make any since and she knew now that he was insane so why would she want to listen to his crazy psycho speech? The rope was too tight and when she struggled against it she could feel the blood running down her ankles and onto the floor.

"Struggling won't help darling. I made sure of that. I know how your brain works darling, I intend for you to listen to my entire story before I free you." He took a long draw from his cigarette and then blew the smoke directly into her face making her eyes water.

"Now, my mother was just entirely too kind and that's why I had to kill her. She was weak and the men she thought were good fathers to me were drunk jack asses that beat us more than they took care of us. You'd think that someone with my mothers IQ would know better than that." He stood up and walked over to Temperance. He put out his cigarette on her upper arm and she moaned and withered in pain. As fresh tears streaked her face he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her face back. He brought his lips down to her duct taped mouth and kissed her.

"Now, then. You'll never leave me again will you?" He whispered into her ear and before she could answer he yanked at her hair again sending a fresh twinge of pain through her head.

"Lets continue shall we?" Ken asked as he walked back to his chair.

"Ken Hart was another _kind _person. Killing him had been simpler. After all he was a stranger to me. I only followed him to be sure that he had no one to miss him. Ah. I see the question in your eyes my dear. No, no… I'm not Ken Hart. My real name is unimportant. The most important thing is to let you know that I still love you. Umm. You do have the most amazing body." Ken…or whoever this sick son of a bitch was began to look her up and down. She knew that look. She hated that look. The sex crazed manic look that she had seen more times than any one person should have to. Although, no one should have to see that look even once. He stood up again and began walking toward her. This time she jerked and twisted her hands and legs trying to free herself so that she could at least fight. There was no way she would let him take her without a fight. Her wrists bled and were slick. She kept fighting.

Just then she heard something brake and slam against the wall. The psycho's eyes shifted to the door and his crazed smile turned into a maddened snarl. Just then she saw Booth and her heart reacted with a strange combination of joy and terror. As she feared The psycho had the pipe in hand and was headed toward Booth.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys and gals! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews.

Please review because, I love hearing from you!

I do not own Bones or any of the characters.

* * *

She tried to scream as the psycho went after Booth with the copper pipe in his right hand. Booth's expression was a mixture of shock and anger. Shock most likely for seeing Ken behind this mess and anger most likely for seeing her tied to a chair, gagged, and bleeding. Her scream came out as more of a gurgle while psycho ran toward Booth. Booth blocked the pipe with his left forearm just as Ken was about to deliver a blow to his head. Meanwhile, not missing a beat, Booth landed a hard right on Psycho's jaw. _Take that you son-of-a-bitch!_ Brennan thought with hate.

She kept struggling even though it seemed that Booth had the upper hand. She wasn't going to sit this out and not even get one good hit in. As she continued to strain against the cuffs on her wrists, a fresh stab of pain radiated through her. She could tell that she had made several more bloody tears on her wrists. The fresh pain made her groan loudly and she realized that that was a mistake almost immediately. Booth's attention turned to her and in that split second when he was distracted, psycho gained the upper hand. Ken began to pound on Booth's face with the pipe and did not lessen his attack as Booth was knocked backward and on the floor. Ken finally grew tiered of the pipe and threw it to the floor, still never ceasing his attack on Booth. The pipe fell behind the psycho and at Brennan's feet. She yanked and twisted her wrists and now that her skin was slicked by fresh blood she was finally able to slip her wrist out of the cuffs. She raised her hands to her mouth and yanked off the tape, spitting out the sock that was gagging her. She didn't let herself sigh with relief because the man she loved was still in danger. She untied her feet quickly and quietly trying not to draw attention to herself. After her feet were free she grabbed the copper pipe and walked quietly up behind the psycho. She gathered all of her strength and concentration as she brought the pipe down hard on Ken's head. The sound was almost as satisfying as seeing him drop to the floor groaning. Brennan threw down the pipe and kicked him hard in the side which sent out another groan from his mouth. She wanted to do it again but, she felt a hand on her forearm.

"Bones." She backed away and Booth retrieved the bloody hand cuffs from the chair. She didn't know why but when Booth saw the cuffs he groaned and his face drew up in pain.

After he had Ken cuffed he turned to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her.

The whole thing had only lasted about three minutes but it had felt like a life time to her.

Their embrace was interrupted by Sweets running into the room breathing heavily.

"Oh, my." He said as he saw the room. His tone suggested shock but, his posture and lack of breath suggested that he had been running for quite some time.

"Wha—what—happened here." He got the words out between his breathing.

Booth paid him no attention as he stared at Brennan and vice versa. They were having another one of there moments. The type of moment where neither had to say anything to know what the other was thinking. Brennan didn't know how because it was completely illogical and impossible but, she knew what he was thinking, and she knew what he would say to her.

"I'm sorry Temperance. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't give for you to forgive me. I love you. I never meant to hurt you, just to save you from something I knew was a mistake. I didn't do it correctly. In fact I did it in the worst possible way. But, I will never lie to you again. I will never be able to hurt you like that again, because in hurting you, I hurt myself. Seeing you in pain brings me great pain as well. I'm so very sorry Temperance. I don't expect you to forgive me Bones."

"Don't call me Bones." She pretended to still be mad at him although all she felt was relief that he was okay. All the while Sweets stood back with a silly grin on his face as she watched what he had been waiting to see ever since they began working with him.

"Temperance, there's one thing I want to say. If you ever do forgive me I want you to know that I don't expect marriage. I know how you feel about it and I would never ask you to marry me."

There was a groan and some movement from the psycho but Sweets walked over to him and stuffed what looked like a sock into his mouth and slapped the duct tape on him saying something along the lines of "The police will be here shortly to take care of you, so shut up and let me listen."

"Booth, you would give up your dream of being married and having a white picket fence and all of that, for me?" She asked skeptically.

"I would give up everything I have for you Temperance. In a heartbeat. The only thing I wouldn't give is my son but, everything else is yours. You've had my heart for a long time. My soul was yours from the night we made love and I've already donated my sperm for you. I would give you anything."

He gave her a smile that melted her heart, so to speak. She never believed that anyone could _have_ anyone else's heart or soul but, when he said it, it seemed to make perfect since. She believed him. She trusted him even after all that had happened and probably because of all that had happened. She had faith in him.

Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears and she knew that she would forgive him. She knew that he would never lie to her again and there was nothing that would make him do so. No more secrets would ever come between them.

"Booth, I love you and I forgive you. I trust you and I have faith in you. I do want to marry you and I will have children with you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth was shocked. Had she just said that she wanted to marry him? No. She wouldn't have said anything like that. She didn't believe in marriage but, she also didn't believe in love until a few weeks ago. She also never wanted to have kids until a few days before they found out about his tumor. So had she really changed her mind about this most serious of things as well?

"Bones, I was serious when I said that I didn't need you to marry me. All I need is to be with you. No piece of paper could make me love you any more than I already do." He smiled again staring straight into her eyes and when he did it seemed that the whole world disappeared. The only thing remaining was Temperance and him. She opened her mouth to speak and he couldn't help himself. He pulled her to him and kissed her gently, being careful not to touch her bloodied wrists. He didn't even hear the sound of the police entering the room. Didn't hear the commotion of them as they took Ken out of the room. Booth barely heard the sheriff ask him to "give it a rest and give me a report for God's sake!"

Temperance broke off the kiss and gave him a shy smile as she pointed to the sheriff.

"Oh, yeah okay." He let go of Bones and began to follow the sheriff out of the hotel room but, then stopped and turned to face her again.

"I'll be back soon, Bones." He didn't want to leave her, not now, not ever. But he knew he had to give a report to the sheriff and so did Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She didn't care what he said. She wanted to marry him. Not just because she loved him and would do anything for him but, because the same applied to him. He loved her and would do anything for her. She knew that. She wanted to be in his life forever. So why not marry him? However, there was something she had to tell him first. Something that would change both of their lives forever. She thought about ways to tell him this secret as she ran through the details of what had happened with ken for the young deputy.

* * *

Please, please, review!


	19. Chapter 19

Well…here it is. This will be the finished product you guys. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will not be writing other story's very often because, I am going back to school and the book that I'm writing will have to take precedence over fan fiction writing. However I do have another story for Bones already written so, once I revise it I will share it with all of you.

Thank you all so much for reading my story and I hope you had as much fun as I did.

Please review and tell me what you think.

As always, no matter how many times I expose myself to Hart Hanson….I still can't scare him into giving me the rights to Bones….Damn.

DON'T OWN BONES!

---love, Stephanie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to kill him." Booth was furious and all he could think about was killing the crazy son-of-a-bitch that had been following the love of his life for the past seven years! He was furious with him but he was also angry with himself for not noticing that sick psycho stalking her. How could he have missed that? He was with Bones all the time; surely he would have seen the creepy guy following her….Or would he have? Yes, he was always with Bones but, when he was with her they were either working or he was too involved in conversation with her to notice anything else. He had often noticed that the world disappeared when he was with her. Still he was furious with himself.

"Well, Booth he's gone now. Besides, if you kill him than you most likely would go to prison and I can't have that." She said it so seriously that it brought his wall of frustration and anger down and made him laugh. It was a short, light laugh but, it was enough to make her smile and that's all that mattered to him. He brought her bandaged wrists up to his mouth and kissed them lightly.

They had given their reports to the officers and after they took Ken…or Bradley.....the psycho away Booth had told Sweets to get lost. Brennan and Booth left that hotel only to stop at another one a few miles north. He wanted time alone with her and they both wanted to get away from the scene of the crime.

Now they were sprawled out in bed and Booth couldn't help but to kiss her. It was slow and passionate. Her mouth responded to his in ways no woman had matched up to and he knew that no woman ever could. He'd known that for a long time. No woman would ever match up to this beautiful one he held in his arms.

"Do you really want to marry me?" He was unsure of why she would ever want to marry him of all people. He didn't feel worthy of her love, her touch, or brain.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Why?" Was all he could think of to ask her.

"Think of it logically for a second Booth. I love you. I'm very certain that I will always love you although I can not predict the future. I have _faith_ in you, Seeley. You of all people know that saying that, for me, is a leap. Imagine feeling that. _Feeling_ faith for the first time. I can't think of how to explain it because there is no science to it. It's simply _there._ This is hard for me to understand. But, I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and just _being_ with you is not enough. It's not enough because I want to call you mine. I want to be the only one for you and I want you to be the only one for me. So, why not get married?"

He took that in for a second.

"And…you want to try and have a baby with me?" He didn't know why it was so hard to believe but, he still felt like he was having a dream and he would wake up any second now.

"No, Booth. I don't want to try to have a baby with you."

He sucked in a large breath as he felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest. "You don't? I thought…..well…..I thought that you said…." He couldn't get the words out and his heart felt like it was broken.

"Booth, I have to tell you something." She began.

"You know that I was dating Ken…or whoever he was. So you know that we had sexual intercourse. What you don't know is that for the last month that I was dating him…..I had told him that I didn't want to have sex until after the wedding. I just couldn't stop picturing you when I tried to be intimate with him and so I told him that we should stop until after we married."

She paused to look him straight in the eyes.

"Booth….I'm pregnant and it's most defiantly yours." She smiled widely. "So I don't want to _try_ to have another baby with you until this one is at least a year old."

He was speechless and his heart, that felt broken before, now felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

"We're…..we're going to have a baby?" He smiled widely and looked down at her stomach. As he looked down he saw her move her hand down to rest there on the lower part of her abdomen. He put his hand on top of hers and then brought his face down to kiss her skin right above their joined hands.

"Temperance, you have made me the happiest man alive." The smile on her face told him that the same was true for her.

"So….we can't try for another one for a long time huh?"

"Nope…but we can practice!" Her smile widened and they both laughed as they began to kiss one another.


End file.
